


temptations of troubles on my tongue (fanmix)

by intoxicatelou



Series: homecoming with fucking fanmix [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Other Media Types, Secret Relationship, homecoming with fucking but make it a playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “I wanted you to be better.”or in which Tony breaks his own rules and searches for affection in all the wrong places until temptation turns to trouble turns to the undeniable truth that he’s fallen in love after all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: homecoming with fucking fanmix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	temptations of troubles on my tongue (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



**_temptations of troubles on my tongue_ (side A) **

In which Tony breaks his own rules and searches for affection in all the wrong places until temptation turns to trouble turns to the undeniable truth that he’s fallen in love after all. 

**[Full Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LCOiwtCAZE&list=PLnnASmK0x7B0oRg9MIhd6CgfcG6Rck0nB) / [ Listen on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mtdFZVlVllU3es8MujCnk?si=modkHhvnSnOjf67V9oNOlQ)**

1\. [**_Weak_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LCOiwtCAZE)— **AJR**

"No. Thank you." is what I should've said, I should be in bed 

But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come

2\. [**_Devil’s in the Backseat_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQEY-K7-dWw)— **Lostboycrow**

You don't even know me / But you're calling me daddy

I'm running on red through the canyon / Singing I'm a bad man, bad man

3\. [**_Scary Love_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n-AbC6GK1Y)— **The Neighbourhood**

Don't wanna be alone / You're too pretty for me / Baby, I know, it's true, yeah 

Even better when you first wake up / Than anybody else I've fucked

4\. [**_Stay for a While_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta_9tOITbY8)— **Gibbz**

This can be whatever we make it / If ever we make it through the moment when we say goodbye

And it's agreed / It's warmer under the blanket / Our bodies on the mattress

5\. [**_Softly_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQdgdWayPhQ)— **Clairo**

Touch you softly / I call you up late at night

No doubt it isn't right / But you could be my one and only

6\. [**_affection_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dr4NAvPGmxY) — **BETWEEN FRIENDS**

Boy, I'm looking for affection in all the wrong places

And we'll keep falling on each other to fill the empty spaces

7\. [**_Heat Waves_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KT7F15T9VBI)— **Glass Animals**

Usually I put something on TV / so we never think about you and me

But today I see our reflections clearly / in Hollywood laying on the screen

8\. [**_EXACTLY WHAT YOU RUN FROM YOU END UP CHASING_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqZ8vr_Q4UI) — **Tyler, The Creator**

Exactly what you run from, you end up chasing like, you can't avoid, but just chasing it

and just like trying, giving it everything that you can, there's always an obstacle

9\. [**_White Ferrari_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dlz_XHeUUis) — **Frank Ocean**

Your dilated eyes watch the clouds float / White Ferrari / Had a good time

Sweet sixteen, how was I supposed to know anything?

10\. [**_Be My Mistake_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQBjU9BCVeU)— **the 1975**

I shouldn't have called / 'Cause we shouldn't speak

You do make me hard / But she makes me weak

11\. [**_Young and Beautiful (Cover)_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVAIFSube-o)— **Glass Animals**

Hot summer nights, mid July / When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights / The way you'd play with me like a child

12\. [**_Sweatshirt_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O793vGb0m0w)— **Nick DeLaurentis**

How could we want the same things so differently?

13\. [**_Perfectly Wrong_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp47PrA4D_U)— **Shawn Mendes**

You're perfectly wrong for me

And that's why it's so hard to leave

14\. [**_I Want You Around_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdqLKJqlvuc)— **Snoh Aalegra**

I try not to show how I feel about you / Thinkin' we should wait, but we don't really want to

I just wanna get away / And sit right next to you

15\. [**_Always You, Tiptoeing Through_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-2ZBng-Orc) — **Tiny Ruins**

Well like every vivid dream you were with me through the day

When I made it home / Put some songs on a tape for you / To try and make us close again

16\. [**_by my side_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIl7A4cSTxo) — **HONNE**

You were the spark

that lit the path to carry on

17\. [**_I Think He Knows_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d1wKn-oJnA) — **Taylor Swift**

He got that boyish look that I like in a man

I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans

It's like I'm seventeen, nobody understands

  
  



End file.
